


Conversation With A Fox

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Chaos Is Coming [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nogitsune Has Reasons, THe Nogtisune Is Not Evil? Maybe?, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles learns the Nogitsune has reasons for what it's doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The longer Stiles  was possesed the less hope he had off coming out of this situtation sane. Stiles sighed as he loked around the dark forest, he was sitting on the Nemeton. Watching the fireflies as they flew about. He had found out the hearts of the Oni were such simple creatures was an amazing thing.

Because the Oni?

Were pretty badass.

A rustling from some bushes to Stiles right caused him to looke away from the fireflies, a small black dox slipped out from under them. It strolled over to Stiles and jumped onto the Nemeton next to him.

Stiles blinked, _oh,_ he was asleep again, "You can stop that. It's not fooling me."

The fox seemed to laugh at him as it slowly shifted from a fox to, a tall lanky, male figure sprawled out on the stump, radiating a cool senuality, black furred fox ears were atop his head, black claws raked the wood and moss on the stump betwen them as its black tail curled around him. Gold glowing amber eyes watched Stiles with his own face, slyly, "I'm not that bad you know."

This fox had possessed him, wanted to kill his family, friends and was trying to drive Stiles crazy. Stiles could only see the bad here, "What do you want?"

The Fox smirked, "I've told you that already. I'm begining to think you are not as smart as _we_ thought _we_ were. If that is true it will be a shame. Do you know why?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Because I'm on a time crunch here. **"** The fox muttered, "Even _I_ have rules by which _i_ must abide by, **Stiles** "

" _You?_ Following rules? You are a prankster and a trickster! All your kind does is cause pain, grief and destruction whereever you go!"

"You researched me? I'm flattered." the fox said  sitting up and fluttering it's lashes at Stiles, then more seriously said, "Yes, my kind do, do those things. But did you ever think we might, I might have a reason why I'm doing what I"m doing?"

"What possible reason could _you_ have for doing what you have done to my friends, to my town?"

An uncertain look passed over the Fox's face then it grabbed Stiles  wrist, as it got up, "Come with me!" It said yanking Stiles up off the and down a dirt path that appeared, Stiles struggled but the Fox was strong. Suddenly night turned to day, as they entered a clearing.

_Wait a minute..._

Stiles knew this clearing it was...he turned and _yep, there it was..._ The burnt remains of the Hale House could be clearly made out in the distance. The Fox dragged Stiles to a small hole in the ground, the fox shoved Stiles down next to it before it to dropped down in front of it as the Fox made a low bark in the back of his throat.

Stiles was pretty sure a human thraot was not suppose to be able to make that sound. Then there was a scurrying sound as if something was crawling around down there. Stiles was sure he _didn't_ want to know what it was...When three high yippying noises coma from the hole ans a small russet colored head withwhite tipped ears popped out of the hole!

It was a _fox cub!_ Two more followed the russet on out of the den. One was white with black tipped ears and the other one was black with gray tipped ears. They rolled and tripped each other adorably, trying to get to the Nogitsune, who smiled softly at the cubs.

"I don't understand. "Stiles said confused as one of the cubs, the black one, sniffed at Stiles beavely, it jerked back with a sneeze, then blinked bright amber eyes like it had been Stiles fault that the cub had sneezed.

_So cute!_

Stiles shook his head atthe thought, He would not be fooled by the cuteness...the little white one had found his shoelacesand was pawing at them while the little russet colored cub chewed on the edge of his pants at his ankle.

"Kitsune and Nogitsune are the same species. Kitsune are more kind hearted than Nogitsune. Both of our kind lives off he spiritual power of mischief, the power we get from the emotional responses from our pranks and tricks. The bigger the response the more power we get. Nogitsune feeds off the darker emotions, chaos, strife, and sometimes the actual pain of a human depending on the circumstances.

Stiles blinked, "You...You tricked me!" Stiles realized, "I thought you we making _us_ hurt my friends! **You tricked me!** "

"We trick everyone, **Stiles.** Even ourselves sometimes," the Fox smiled, "It was  a good trick."

"It was a **mean** trick!"

"Yes, it was. Those dreams were mean. But I needed the power from you and your friends. The easiest way was to cause emotional pain." The Fox frowned as it picked up the black cub, petting the cub's head. "But I needed it, "the fox looked at the cubs, "for them."

Stiles blinked stupidly dor a beat then exploded, his arms failing about startling the cubs into whimpering. When Stiles burst out with, "Are telling me you're pregnant!"

The Fox laughed, "No, **Stiles.** _We are pregnant."_

That was pretty much all Stiles could take. He eyes rolled up into the back of his head in a dead faint.

The Nogitsune looked down at Stiles, then to its cubs, "He took that better than I thought he would."

The cubs just yipped happily in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles moaned asa wet tongue licked his cheek, he pushed the offender away roughly. He heard a hurt yipping sound, Stiles opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. The Nogitsune was sitting next to him staring down at Stiles, frowning, "You could have hurt him," holding the small black cub, "He's the runt of the litter _we_ have to give him more care." Then the Fox smirked at him, "So, sleep well?"

"Funny," Stiles hissed then paled when he remebered what caused his shock-induced nap. "What! How? What?"

The fox snickered, "I should hope you know how by your age."

"Hey! I'm almost seventeen. I know how...err, even if I haven't **done it yet**."

"Really? What about with the hot werewolf you are always around?"

"Dispite what I said about Scott being the hotest girl in shcool? I don't really find Scott hot."

The fox shook its' head, "You do know you can't lie to _us,_ right? And you know _we_ were not speaking of Scott." then it snickered, "But of.."

" **Hey!** Hey! No! No fair using what's in my head against me!" Stiles exclaimed wagging a finger at his look-a-like. Stiles sighed, "Let's talk about something else, say like, the cubs?" A thought came to Stiles, "whoah! Does this mean your a girl?"

The fox sighed, "Yes. I'm a girl. Nogitsune can shift from male to female at will. It's what helps us hide from hunters and it also gives us an advantage when it comes to breeding if our mates are the same sex as us. It is something that has been all but breed out of other shifters. To much human blood in the lines and not emough shifter anymore."

"So, whay do you look like me?"

The fpx shrugged, "It's your mind. I thought it would make you more comfortable, rather than dealing with an unknow female presence I shifted my sprit to male."

"It didn't." Stiles muttered, "what with the face bandages, and riddles..."

"What are you talking about?" The Fox asked its expression was Stiles own confused look. For a moment Stiles wondered how he knew what his own confused look, looked like. He also wondered if it was trying to trick him again by pretending not to know what Stiles was talking about. The Fox had to know, right?

"Nothing, don't worry about it. " Stiles brushed the fox off,  He would deal with the issue of the Bandage Man with the Fox later, "So? Can I see?!"

The fox raised an eyebrow, it was a move Stiles was sure his own face couldn't actually do," See what?"

"What you look like as a girl!"

The Fox frowned and closed its eyes as it's form shifted to, well, tht wasn't what Stiles had meant, the girl that stood in fornt of him could have been his sister. She kind of remeind Stiles of the aactress Lindsey Shaw.

"No!" Stiles said sharply, "I meant what **you** look like."

Shaking her her head the fox said, "It's been so long I barely remember whom that person was...I don't..."she closed her eyes as if in pain, "I remember..."She turned to face the ruins of the Hale House.

Stiles watched as the ruins rebuilt themselves, slowly at first, the blacken ash of the wood disappeared replaced as was the brick, glass reformed inthe windows sparkling like new...

"I fell in love..."the girl's form shifted once again into that of a pretty girl of half Asian parentage. Her hair was a light brown with red lights, her skin was lightly tanned and she had brown eyes...brown eyes that were exactly the **same shade as Stiles own**.

Stiles looked at the house, "...with a Hale?"

"Lucas Hale was the most beautiful man I had ever seen."

Stiles couldn't comprenhend that. Derek was the most beautiful man Stiles had ever seen so Lucas Hale must have looked like Derek. The Fox gave him an amused look like she knew what she was thinking.

"His hair was the color of golden wheat and his eyes, oh, his eyes were changable from green to blue to brown, they were never one normal color. We met during the summer of '43...He told me once that my name, Liska was the prettiest name he had ever heard." She blinked shaking herself, "that was then though."

"That doesn't explain why you are pregnant. In me." Stiles shuttered, "Man, that sounds weird."

"It's simple, **Stiles,** I was pregnant when I died. So, my kits were _ **never**_ born!" Liska growled the last words harshly.

Stiles eyes widened as he looked down at the romping fox kits," You're trying to gain enough power to birth your kits!"

"No, **S** **tiles** , " the fox smirked, "I'm trying to gain enough power so **you** can birth _our_ kits."

Stiles jaw dropped at that announcement. "What?!"

"It was you, **Stiles.** It could only be you."

"Why?"

"We are family, you know. Blood." Liska said tickling the stomach of the black kit in her lap, while the other two were curled up napping.

"I think some one would have told me if I was related to a Japanese trickster spirit." Stiles said in disbelief.

Liska rolled her eyes, "I did have a mortal body once and therefore a mortal blood line. I can tell you, your mother's maiden name."

Stiles scoffed, "You can get that from my memories."

Liska nodded, "Okay, I can tell you, your mother's mother's sister's maiden name amd that of the man she married."

That...was something Stiles didn't know. And could be looked up at City Hall, "Okay."

"Her name was Livia Larenard and she married...Yukimura Kurama."

"Yukimura?" Stiles whispered in suprise.

"Kitsune live longer than most shifters do, Stiles. Kira's mother is my aunt. Which would make Kira a distant cousin to you by marriage. " Liska eyes grew hard, "They are the last living Kitsune of the Yukimura line. Stiles, you mustn't trust her..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Liska as Samatha Mariko


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wigging around uncomfortable after Liska statement.

Liska looked at Stiles with a sigh, "Claudia was practically prefect. She had a strong blood relationship to me as my great-niece. My plan was..." Liska whispered, changing the subject from the Yukimuras.

"Don't talke about my mother!" Stiles snarled athe fox making the now waking kits whine, "You have no right..."

"No, right? No, right!" Liska snarled right back, "If it wasn't for me, boy, _you_ would not exist!"

"What?"

"Your mother was in a car accident as a child, it took her ability to have children. Which made her what I needed for my plans."

Stiles remembered seeing the scars on his mother's legs and back once. She never talked about it or her family when he had been younger. There had ben no stories about grandparents, aunts, or uncles.

"Claudia made a pact with me. If I could give her a child of her own she would in return bare my kits," the Nogitsune looked away into the now setting sun, as fireflies began to rise from the grass, the kits began to chase them.

"No!" Stiles shouted. "She would never..."

"How would you know!" Liska hissed,"Your clearest memories of Claudia are of a madwoman's ramblings."

" **WHO"S FAULT IS THAT!"** Stiles screamed at the fox.

**"MINE OR THE GODS! I DON"T KNOW!"**

Both fell queit at the kits distressed whines; each took turns cuddling and petting them to calm them down.

"Claudia was right  about you," Liska said after a while, "she promised that her son would be a brave, kind, fierce protector for my kits...a good big brother. I know she would have kept her word. I'm not sure why she got sick. It took everything I had to keep her alive. But I couldn't keep her sane."

No, it had to be a trick. Aclever lie..."Why should I  help you?"

" _We_ have never lied to _us_. _We_ admitted to the trick and explained _our_ reasons. It was also a test to see if **you** were strong enough, you will do this, for you are your mother's son. Stiles, you can no more deny an innocent a chance at life than your mother could. You will birth _our_ kits. Raise them, train them, protect them...and **love them.**

Stiles shook his head, "You are crazy! Just plain batshit cray-cray. Did you forget that I'm a **boy?!"**

The Nogitsune gavehim a bland look one of her black-red tipped ears twitched in annoyance as she said, "That will take care of iteslf when the time comes."

"Oh, My God! You're going to turn me into a girl! I just know it," Stiles said beating the ground with his hands.

The fox's ear twitched again as she watched the the boy throw a mini-tantrum,"Wake-up, Stiles."

Stiles paused in the middle of his fit, "What?"

Liska smirked at him, "It's time for you to wake-up now, Stiles. **Wake-up, Stiles."**

Then everything went dark for him.

***

Stiles blinked his heavy eyes open, he shot up in bed with a gasp as he looked wildly around the room.

"You, okay there, son?"

Stiles turned to see his father standing in the doorway in his uniform and holding a coffee cup.

Stiles scrubbed a his hands over his face, "Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

His father gave him a look that told Stiels he didn't believe that at all.

"I'm fine." Stiles repeated with more conviction behind it.

"Get ready for for school or you're going to be late." His father said softly. Stiles nodded at  his father shot one more time before he left.

_'It's not true,'_ Stiles thought. The fox was lying. That's what why did, tricks and lies..."It's not true."

Stiles only wished he believed that.


End file.
